GRS
GRS or Galactic Rotation Standard, is what we normally measure a galactic rotation -A basic understanding of GRS Galactic Rotation Standards, or Rotational Standards, or simply GRS, is the unit of time according in the Whirlpool Galaxy . According to scolars, 1 GRS is one galactic year, Meaning how long it takes the Galaxy to spin a complete rotation. The total time it takes for the galaxy to rotate, according to estimates, its roughly 125 to 150 years. The Republic's version of the GRS however is more fixed to the Galactic Calendar style and has been used as a form of time keeping, while still keeping the timeline code of GCS However most confuse the GRS with Tretris Oakutarui 's years, since the term GRS originated from the Republic. Since Tretris' Revolution is roughly 390 days (390.25 days). However it's compared to the GCS Code instead of the GRS Code which is for the Rotational Standards. Origin Somewhere around 800 GRS, Following the Aftermath of the System Wars , the Scholars of the Tobruk University , decided it was time to reorganized the years using simple reformation style, this became known as the "Tobruk Reformation" named after the University it originated. The TR lead to the first recording system of the years, however, their research only stretched back as far as the Republic's founding which according to the TR standards was 0 TR. However as scholars at the University began to uncover more history prior to 0 TR, they decided anything prior to the Republic's Formation was set to PTR for Pre-Tobruk Reformation, while anything after the Formation, was catergorized under ATR for After-Tobruk Reformation. However this system of date recording was insufficent till around 1000 GRS, when a Koruscian Scientist discovered a prominent calculation for the Date recording. Basing her notes on the Tobruk Reformation, she calculated using Koruscian Calendars, she discovered an efficient way to record time. Her notes which later became known as the "Galactic Rotational Standards". ''' Galactic Rotational Standards utilizing a galactic wide scale can measure how much the galaxy spun on its axis and easily split it into seperate months for the entire galaxy to understand. According to notes which by now have been outdated, the Whirlpool Galaxy pulling on the Oltani Galaxy, takes roughly 400 days to complete its rotation. She took each one Rotation as 1 Galactic Year, and split that year into a standard 390 days to match of Galactic Average. (Please note most planets do not the GRS, I.E The Oltanian Territory which follows the TR system). With each year according to her study divided by 32.5 days out of 12 months, it helped parts of the galaxy. '''Equation to figure out a GRS Year 1 Galactic Rotation = 150 GCS Years GCS= 270-420 Average Days (depending on planet's revolution) 10-13 Months, and 25-29 Hours. (The GCS is averaged based on the planet's revolution but all end up 150 years) Which means 150 years equals 1 Galactic Rotation Standard, and those 150 years are divided into 11 Galactic months, those months are divided into 30 Galactic Days. This Galactic Rotation Standard is the time kept version which is called the the Galactic Standard. Species affected by this age very slowly but are counted with the Republic's Galactic Calendar. Which explains the Tretstonian Dragons which can live over 100,000 years. Galactic Calendar However in the Republic which has a standard accepted calendar, which is divided into 13 months, and each month is divided into 30 days and each day lasts 27 hours. Which is roughly the same accepted standard that Tretris Oakutarui has. This standard accepted calendar has been widely used across the galaxy since most planets are averaged within 25-29 hours and have a 300-390 average days. Now called the Galactic Calendar, consisting of 330 Days, and 11 months has been widely accepted across the Galaxy. Most follow this standard since their planet almost falls under the average range that the Galactic Calender calls out to. Planets that are in the 270-300 Range tend to only have 9 months instead of 11, while planets that are in 390 to 420 range tend to have 14 months. Novalis being a near Earth-like world, having 24 Hour Rotation with 340 Day Revolution. In it's case it'll fit with the Average 11 Month Standard of the GCS Calendar. Torbin, a habitable gas giant, has roughly a 30 Hour Rotation with a shocking 430 Revolution. It fits the case of the Extended 14 Month Standard of the GCS Calendar. Arrogosii V, a Moon of the dead world Bellis, has roughly 22 Hour Rotation, with a 310 Revolution. It fits the case of the Shortened 9 Month Standard of the GCS Calendar. The Calendar and it's months are named below. Janarius Febarius Marchoin Aprilius Mayori (removed if part of the 9 standard) Intelusii Junois (added if part of 14 Standard, but removed if 9 standard) Julius ' '''Heptilius '(added if part of 14 Standard, but removed if 9 standard) '''Octoberius 'Septembrius '(removed if part of the 9 standard) 'Novembus ' 'Decembrius ' 'Tridecembrius '(removed if part of the 9 standard) Difference between GCS and GRS GCS or Galactic Calendar Standards is the measurement of time that is widely accepted in the galaxy, it's considered the more accurate version of time keeping due to how precise it is and it's open flexibility. This common measurement of time make it very useful for timekeepers to measure their history. The GCS is essentially 1/150 of a GRS which is the largest measurement of time in the Chronicles. Being 150 GCS years for each GRS Year, it spreads out far out, and it seperated by a P-GRS which is before 0 GRS and anything further has the normal GRS label. P-GRS starts off from 0 GRS and goes further on backwards from 1 and on further, the oldest recording from the P-GRS is 10,980 P-GRS which is the establishing of the Crocodite Empire on Hellspur. Effects on Species '''Novalians: '''Novalians among other direct descendants of the Intelonians, inherited a trait that allowed them to live longer than any standard human. The origin of this was around the last Intelonian Royals, the King wanted to live forever to ensure that he can rule forever. So the Intelonians developed a gene that can make them live longer than any other human. This trait was eventually given to those on Novalis secretly since the Royals there were rich to buy the serum aswell. After the Intelonian Collapse of 500 GRS, the Novalians eventually faded into society, passing the trait to future generations. Novalians are almost on Par with the Tretstonian Dragons, who are amongst the oldest of species. Some Notable Novalians: Haylin Solanos: Born in 2600 GRS she is around the same age as her husband Adrian in 3100 GRS. According to records to certificates by 3100 GRS, She is roughly 35,000 years old.